


【塔蝙】继承皇位PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 背景是塔布正常恋爱，怀了孩子才发现刺客联盟不是好东西，于是揣崽崽跑了，但是崽子被偷，刺客联盟销声匿迹，养大了才送回来，而达米安最后选择了蝙蝠侠，于是……父母教育理念不合，后果可以有多严重？——以至于被迫怀二胎。2020.5.10首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, 塔蝙
Series: 床戏合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 4





	【塔蝙】继承皇位PWP

“你知道吗，bats，一般像你这样的麻烦都会变成我的小点心。”  
蝙蝠侠在杀手鳄的牵制下动弹不得。本该猜到这家伙一定找了新依仗的，真是要命的教训！他费力地试图触碰腰带去找点能用的东西……  
“啊啊啊——”  
一阵刺目的电光，杀手鳄轰声倒下。  
“Hello，my love，你应该通知一下游戏时间的——我才是唯一能吃定你的人。”一身紧身黑衣的塔利亚拿着电击器微笑。  
那是蝙蝠侠昏迷前听到的最后一句话。

“抱歉通过这种方法约会，但我想你不会老实接下我的请帖。”蝙蝠侠在刚刚苏醒的迷茫中听到那个熟悉的声音，“Welcome back，beloved.”  
塔利亚拿冰凉的酒杯碰了碰他的脸。  
“塔利亚，你想要什么？”蝙蝠侠迅速清醒过来，试图起身，“这是什么。”他挣动了一下绑着铁索的手腕。  
“能让你不那么麻烦的东西。”塔利亚把杯子放在一旁，“虽然没什么必要，但我还是问一下——为了我们两个都好，你能自己乖乖不动吗？”  
“就算我答应了你会信？”蝙蝠侠嘲讽。  
塔利亚处理了一下过长的裙摆，“No。”空气中原本安静的信息素一下子紧绷起来，“Too bad for you，ha？”  
大战方歇，行动受阻，还要在封闭室内与一个曾经标记过自己的Alpha打架——还能有比这更糟的情况吗？蝙蝠侠喘着粗气被死死压在床上，“你千里迢迢就是为了找个Omega发泄一下？刺客联盟什么时候这么落魄了？”  
塔利亚用小刀划开了蝙蝠侠的衣服，“发泄？你猜错了，我来是为了一个继承人。”  
“达米安是我的孩子，而他绝对不会回去继承刺客联盟！”蝙蝠侠蓄力手肘向后一击。  
“哦，beloved，你要有多迟钝才会读不懂我的意思。”塔利亚顺势抓着他的小臂卸除武装，“我没有在说达米安，”她附身贴近蝙蝠侠的后颈，“我在谈论一个新的继承人。”她狠狠地咬了下去。  
滚烫的热流从后颈的腺体辐射扩散，几乎一瞬间唤醒身体沉睡的记忆，蝙蝠侠咬破舌尖试图维护脑海中最后的一点清明，但还是无法阻止身体一点点放弃抵抗。这该死的Omega本能！  
“你知道吗，beloved，有时候我还蛮喜欢你的固执的。”塔利亚熟门熟路地挑逗恋人的情欲，她含住布鲁斯敏感的耳垂，灵巧的手指从喉结处一路向下，在胸膛上打了几个圈后，冷不丁掐红了可怜的乳尖，然后慢悠悠地溜过分明的腹肌，抓住已经半勃的性器。  
“你湿了。”塔利亚在蝙蝠侠耳边吹了个口哨，下身顶了顶被迫做好准备的穴口。  
布鲁斯羞恼地咬了一口伸到嘴边的手指，“话这么多，你是不行了吗？”  
“嘴硬。”塔利亚抓着他的腰直接顶进柔软的甬道，久未满足的欲望欢喜雀跃，热情地吸吮着她，“你的身体要诚实得多。”  
“你……哈、认为……还能从我这里带走……嗯……第二个孩子？”布鲁斯性事中依然坚持不懈地惹事，“什么时候开始，你变得这么天真了？”  
“什么时候开始，你能学会不要给自己找麻烦？”被自己的Omega一再挑衅的塔利亚终于起了脾气，她强行把布鲁斯翻过来，性器迅速在甬道里侵略了个遍，情动的肠液打在头部。在蝙蝠侠回神找到机会反击前，塔利亚拖着铁索在他双手上捆了个结实，“我一开始就不该心软给你留下任何自由。”她一手抓住布鲁斯脑后微微汗湿的短发，选择自己堵上那一点都不甜蜜的薄唇。  
布鲁斯分毫不让地与她争夺接吻上的主导权，试图激怒Alpha来找机会脱身。平心而论他并不反感一场性事，城市义警的工作对他的生理来说实在是很大的挑战，而比起其他诸多暴露身份的风险，塔利亚无疑是很好的选择——如果刺客联盟不一直盯着他的肚子的话。  
“唔！”布鲁斯疯狂地摇头挣开，“停下！”  
“我本不希望这场重逢派对变得如此粗暴的。”塔利亚威胁性地一下下撞击未到发情期而收缩的生殖腔入口，“我原本在新的基地给你准备了足够的，娱乐设施。”  
布鲁斯能感觉到接收了信号的生殖腔正在一点点复苏，一浪接一浪的冲动正在动摇他的理智，“别……”别是这个时候——刺客联盟不会再让他轻易逃掉的。  
“嘘——”塔利亚温柔地揉了揉他的下唇，然后一下猛地撞进生殖腔。  
“嗯啊！”Omega最后的一点挣扎被塔利亚游刃有余地按下，布鲁斯时隔多年又一次陷入失控的境地难以脱身，他跟着冲撞的频率摆动，随着手指的玩弄而挺胸，压抑的本能终于掀起了一场反噬，他在强烈的清热里死死抓住了冰凉的铁索。  
“放松，my love，”而塔利亚甚至连这一根虚假的稻草都不愿留下，她一根一根扳开布鲁斯颤抖的手指，与之十指交缠，语气是与下身进攻完全不符的温柔，“或许这一次我可以给你一个教导的机会——而这个孩子将领导刺客联盟。”她凑近布鲁斯睁大的蓝眼睛，“公平交易。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不义的蝙蝠之女阿萨纳西亚·奥古。  
> 微博Lewis Fernweh五一发的莫里森采访：“塔利亚是否真的是迷jian了蝙蝠侠，莫里森说那其实是蝙蝠侠在自欺欺人，这过程中有涉及到药物吗，肯定有，但是估计磕的是一大堆LSD和伟哥。”  
> 然后下面评论有一个大意是塔蝙本来好好的，一提孩子马上变下药了。  
> 所以我就设定一开始塔姐没下药，只是单纯的酒后，第二次因为谣言才下的药orz  
> 我觉得塔姐也是有脾气的，你好好的抹黑我下药，我什么都不做就担着不是太吃亏了吗？  
> 结果好奇宝宝动笔之前去百度了一下LSD：麦角二乙酰胺，常简称为LSD，是一种强烈的半人工致幻剂。LSD能造成使用者6到12小时的感官、感觉、记忆和自我意识的强烈化与变化，可作化学武器使用。  
> 23333 LSD=迷药，伟哥=春药，这不是迷jian吗？？？还是外国人和我们的定义不一样？？？  
> 额，算了，反正是同人瞎写。。。


End file.
